Family Engine - Featuring Thomas and Emily 3
Family Engine is a Thomas/Family Guy parody series. It is about Thomas the Blue Tank Engine, with his beautiful wife Emily The Beautiful Sterling Tender Engine, his unlucky daughter Mavis The Quarry Diesel Engine, his good son Percy The Small Green Tank Engine, his wise pet Duck The Great Western Engine and his evil son Devious Diesel. Cast *Thomas as Peter Griffin *Emily as Lois Griffin *Duck as Brian Griffin *Diesel as Stewie Griffin *Percy as Chris Griffin *Mavis as Meg Griffin *Edward as Cleveland Brown *James as Glenn Quagmire *Gordon as Joe Swanson *Molly as Bonnie Swanson *Terence as Kevin Swanson *Rosie as Susie Swanson *Toby as Herbert *Murdoch as Tom Tucker *Daisy as Dianne Simmons *Hector as Ollie Williams *Henrietta as Tricia Takanawa *Henry as Mort Goldman *Madge as Muriel Goldman *Whiff as Neil Goldman *Sir Topham Hatt as Mayor Adam West *Lady Hatt as Carol Pewterschmidt *Bulgy as Ernie the Giant Chicken *Old Slow Coach as Nicole *Diesel 10 as Death *Isobella as Jillian *Salty as Seamus *Oliver as Derek Wilcox *Elizabeth as Connie D'Amico *Smudger as Bertram *George as The Evil Monkey *Freddie as Randy Newman *Boco as Dr. Hartman *Neville as Bruce *Bertie as Horace *Spencer as Carter Pewterschmidt *Caroline as Barbara Pewterschmidt *Cranky as Francis Griffin *D261 as James Woods *Hank as Bill Clinton *Mr. Percival as Principal Shepherd *Victor as Carl *Donald & Douglas as Vern & Johnny *Harvey as Opie *Bill & Ben as Tomak & Bellgarde *Patrick as Patrick Pewterschmidt *Billy as Jake Tucker *Flora as Donna Tubbs *Derek as Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Duncan as Rallo Tubbs *Caitlin as Loretta Brown *Arry as Evil Stewie *Bert as Thaddeus Griffin *Splatter as Bitch Stewie *Dodge as Bitch Brian *Toad as Jasper *Sidney as New Brian *Marion as Joyce Kinney *Old Stuck-Up as Franz Gutentag *Bulstrode as Mr. Taylor *The Spiteful Breakvan as Mr. Washee Washee *Scruffey as The "PHONEY!" Guy *Spamcan as Jeff *Bear as Judge *Duke as Mr. Weed *Dennis as The Greased-Up Deaf Guy *Arthur as Al Harrington *Oliver (Pack) as Buzz Killington *Byron as Jerome *Luke as Brad (from the episode, Stewie B. Goode) *Lady as Olivia Fuller *Millie as Janet *The Barber as Hitler Episodes Season 1 *Death Has A Shadow *I Never Met A Dead Engine *Chitty Chitty Death Bang *Mind Over Murder *A Hero Sits Next Door *The Son Also Draws *Duck: Portrait of A Green Engine Season 2 *Thomas, Thomas, Caviar Eater *Holy C*** *Da Boom *Duck In Love *Love Thy Trophy *Diesel 10 Is A B**** *The King Is Dead *I Am Thomas, Hear Me Roar *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' *Running Mates *A Picture Is Worth A 1,000 Bucks *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *Road To Sodor *Let's Go To The Hop *D****** Millie *There's Something About Diesel *He's Too Sexy For His Fat *E. Thomasbus Unum *The Story On Page One *Wasted Talent *Fore Father Season 3 *The Thin White Line (Part 1) *Duck Does London (Part 2) *Mr. Thomas Goes to Edinburgh *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *And the Wiener Is...... *Diesel 10 Lives *Lethal Weapons *The Kiss Seen Around The World *Mr. Saturday Knight *A Fish Out Of Water *Emission Impossible *To Love and Die in Tywyn *Screwed the Pooch *Thomas: Husband, Father.....Brother? *Ready, Willing and Disabled *A Very Special Family Engine Freakin' Christmas *Duck Wallows and Thomas' Swallows *From Method to Madness *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *Road to Mainland *Family Engine Viewer Mail #1 *When You Wish Upon A Scottish Engine Season 4 *North by North Sodor *Fast Times at Godred Crovan High *Blind Ambition *Don't Make Me Over *The Edward-Caitlin-James *Thomarded *Duck the Bachelor *8 Simple Rules for Buying my Teenage Daughter *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *Model Misbehavior *Thomas' Got 261 *Perfect Castaway *Jungle Love *PTV *Duck Goes Back to College *The Courtship of Diesel's Father *The Tank Engine Strangler *The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz *Duck Sings and Swings *Patriot Games *I Take Thee James *Sibling Rivalry *Deep Throats *Thomasotica *You May Now Kiss the...Engine...Guy Who Receives *Thomasgeist *The Engine Family History *Diesel B. Goode *Bango Was His Name, Oh! *Diesel's Excellent Adventure